Fast Forward & Rewwind
by Schuneko
Summary: Basically a Mish Mash for the 'Who Wants to Marry a Princess' Verse. One-shots/stand-alone(s) Too good to resist.
1. In Your Dreams

**I did my best but sometimes scenes pop into my head that fit in the 'verse' but not the story. So this is in 'Who Wants To Marry A Princess' Verse but not technically 'A Contest of Wills'.**

 **This idea would just not leave me alone...**

 **And of course its smut. I need to wash my brain out with bleach or something...**

 **I'll try to keep it clean. Don't count on it, but I can try.**

 **Anyway this one at least. Totally NSFW, but on the off chance you like when I write that sort of thing.**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

...

He stormed into her rooms without thinking. She jumped; startled even more by the look he was giving her, than his presence. Anika stood before him barely dressed. Covered only by the gown she wore to bed. The fact didn't seem to bother her; so he didn't let it bother him. He was lucky; all her maids had retired for the night. Even Lady Donna was gone; it seemed odd, but he didn't think much about that either. He simply started complaining about her choice to keep Hart. Demanding she explain herself. So she did.

"I don't know Jack, maybe I like the attention. He may want me for the wrong reasons, but at least I know he really wants me and not just my crown." Anika declared with her hands on her hips.

"You know your father wouldn't approve." Jack replied; it was a week argument and he knew it.

"You going to tell on me, Jack?" She hissed and added. "Go ahead. Gods and Goddesses you really are just like every other Prince." She huffed and he didn't know how; but he knew she was feeling a little sad, even more he felt her anger. Anger at being played.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He balked; knowing, but still wanting her to say it.

"Every other Prince, Jack. After nothing, but the crown. Pandering to my father, kind and polite to me. I guess I'm meant to be thankful. Gods forbid I want more. Shows me for hoping, any of you would want to share my bed for more than an heir." She spouted, then turned away and he wanted to pull her back; but his limbs wouldn't move.

"That's not… not true." He tried, cringing at the words plaintiveness.

She rounded on him. "How am I supposed to know Jack? At least Hart isn't afraid of a little…impropriety." Anika grumbled, starting to walk away from him again.

Suddenly he was able to pull her into his arms. "You want impropriety. How's this then?" He purred as she yelped.

"Definitely a start…" She agreed.

He tugged her down to the chaise. Starting to enjoy this game. "Now?"

She was sitting beside him still. He let one hand grip hers. The other arm winding around her hip. "Good… Doing good." She mumbled and he knew she was reacting just as he would want her too. She showed very little resistance; not the shy Anika he knew, but he didn't care.

He chuckled softly before pulling her into his lap. Their noses practically touching. The huff of her breath, minty and fresh, wafting his cheeks. He watched the rise and fall of her chest; nipples straining against the satin gown _. Oh this had to be a dream_ and he was going to enjoy it! Feeling bold; almost sure, he wouldn't be stopped, he reached out and cupped a breast. Trailing his thumb across the hardened peak. "What about now?" Jack whispered in her ear. Licking at the lobe. The heat of her settling over his cock as she adjusted and straddled him. His already straining length jumped and he groaned. Wanting so bad to sink himself deep in that teasing warmth.

"Scandalous…" Anika admitted in a breath, abruptly grabbing his hair and moving him so she could claim his lips. "Jack I…" She panted as the kiss broke. Finding her voice she added. "Please, please tell me you'll still want me tomorrow… please." She whispered, with her eyes squeezed shut.

He gently forced her to look at him. Even in a dream he felt compelled to assure her. "I think I'll always want you." Jack replied honestly; pulling her in for another meeting of their lips. He trailed off, kissing a line down her jaw then across her shoulder as he pulled the strap of the slip away. She pulled it back; clearly embarrassed and trying to explain. He held a finger to her lips and smirked. "Clothes stay on, its ok I can work with that." As if to prove the fact; he ducked down to tease her nipples through the light fabric. His tongue leaving wet marks.

She gasped; holding his head to her body. Her hands twisting in his hair, only spurring him on. Trying not to buck as her hips started to wind. Anika blushed at her own moans of pleasure, but rather than laugh, like she expected. He told her she sounded really sexy.

She squeaked and turned beet red when he asked her. He wanted the chance to show her she was more than a prize to him. So he asked if she would let him at least feel her pussy. Pretty sure; she wouldn't refuse him; but still wanting to ask. Any other circumstance and he'd never try talking dirty to her like this; so bold, so soon. Especially; not knowing what she'd like. This was a dream however; he was almost sure of it and he was pulling out all the stops.

"Honestly, I'd really like to taste your pussy." Jack admitted in a purr, deciding to, 'go for broke' and test his theory. Starting to lick up her neck then lean over to kiss her. Gently laying her back after she admitted she'd secretly wanted him to. _Oh yeah, totally a dream_. Trailing his fingertips over her thighs; he hoped to help her relax. "You are so beautiful. And I'm gonna make you feel so good." Jack promised as he hooked his fingers in her knickers and dragged them down.

He slid a finger through, parting her folds. Gods she was slick; wet for him already. Jack hummed in pleasure, licking the finger before pushing two into her. She gasped, her back arching. He grinned, pumping his fingers as his spare hand held her hips down. His tongue stabbed at her clit and she was quietly crying his name like a prayer.

"Such a wet, tight, gorgeous pussy." Jack purred again; leaning down to lap and suckle the folds before continuing to thrust his fingers, back into her slick heat. Enjoying the freedom he felt knowing this was just a good, oh so good, dream.

And oh she tasted so sweet; like he knew she would. He moved again and licked at her like an iced treat. Reveling in her fingers twisting in his hair. Goddess he wanted to make her cum so bad. Wanted to see her shatter, overwhelmed by so much pleasure.

As if he'd really asked for it.

"Jack! Oh Gods Jack I'm…" She cried, her hand clenching.

"Let go beautiful, cum for me." He instructed; adding pressure to the thumb on her clit.

.

.

.

He woke with her echoing cry of ecstasy still ringing in his ears. His cock hard, sweat on his chest and oddly enough her taste on his tongue. Jack didn't even go for a shower. Fisting himself and imagining it was the silky wet glide of Anika's pussy and not his hand. Not that he knew for real, but the dream had been close enough. He grunted and panted as he worked frantically to bring himself off.

Thankful he'd thrown the covers aside as his cum shot over his fist. Flopping back to the pillows behind as he gasped for breath. He didn't often cum like that just from a dream…

...

LOVE Y'AS


	2. It Felt so Real

**Ianto's turn to dream.**

 **Of course there is, but I'll say it anyway...**

 **Smut alert!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

He blinked as he heard a splash in the distance. "Come on Yan, its warm." A female voice called. Prince Jones rolled to see Anika treading water. He didn't remember getting here. Her dress hung from a branch nearby. Faintly he wondered if she was nude or still in under-garments?

"I'll take off my slip." She wheedled with a smirk. He quickly got up and started to remove his boots and Tunic. "Thought so…"

The balled up fabric, hit his face dead on; with a wet 'plonk'. She giggled as she swam away. "Gotta catch me Yan." Anika called as she ducked behind a waterfall.

As he was pulling his trousers down; he realized they were alone. This place was a fairytale and he shrugged; diving in. As soon as he got close; she giggled and swam further. He felt like he was doomed to this; chasing her, never catching up. Suddenly she stopped, they were in a cave; lit by the glowing water they swam in.

"Now we're really alone, my Prince." She smiled and swam forward to kiss him. Ianto hesitated for all of a second, her skin warm and slick against his chest. "I was so happy when it was you. Ever since you sang in the garden. I've wanted to kiss you." She blushed at the admission.

He had no idea what she was talking about. Prince Jones had long decided to go with whatever this was however. He reached up and brushed a few stray pieces of hair from her face. "You look so beautiful when you blush." Ianto murmured.

"Truly?" Anika blurted; then bit her lip and pulled back.

He pulled her forward again and locked their lips together. "You're a charming, smart, attractive, and beautiful woman Anika." Ianto promised when their kiss broke. He started to move his mouth along her jaw and down her neck.

She clung to him helplessly; as his tongue snaked out to lap at her pulse point. They hit the side and strangely enough a ledge. Anika followed as he sat. "That feels so good Yan." She gasped; settling as she straddled his lap. Slowly she brought her hand down. Trailing finger tips over the taught muscles and twirling through the silky strands of chest hair.

Prince Jones moved his lips back up to her mouth as his other hand went exploring. She gasped into the kiss as he gently cupped a breast. His palm rubbing over the nipple. Pinching and rolling it to a hard nub; as she writhed in his lap. Ianto was happy when he realized her knickers had ties. She made a noise of surprise; when his nimble fingers pulled them free. "If you want me to stop."

Anika shook her head, "Please,Yan, oh please."

He smiled, kissing her softly; as his hand slipped between her thighs. His fingers played in her folds; pushing confidently into the slick heat of her pussy. Ianto ducked his head; wrapping his lips around a nipple as her back arched in pleasure. Prince Jones continued to pleasure her; taking nothing for himself. Watching her in ecstasy was enough for now.

 **~IFsR~**

Ianto woke with a gasp; knowing, just knowing he'd be hard. What he didn't expect was Prince Jack; in the door way, leering.

"Having a good dream Prince Jones? Why don't I give you some help with that?" Harkness purred; pushing up and striding over.

A stray hand was sneaking into his boxers and he was being kissed within an inch of his life. Any protest Ianto had, died on his lips; as soon as Prince Jack kissed him. "Gods, you're a good kisser." Jones panted as Harkness moved to kiss down his throat.

"Just wait till I swallow your cock Yan. Then you'll see what my mouth can really do." Prince Jack winked and started to move lower.

The sheet was moved and Ianto blinked as Anika crawled forward. He couldn't remember her being here. Must still be dreaming, Jones surmised. Her kiss swallowed the moan; when Jack licked along his erection. Not really giving a thought to the absence of physics. Or the fact, he'd never be so forward without permission.

Ianto grabbed her around the waist and effortlessly lifted Anika to his shoulders. Jack looked up; from his task. Only to see, the other Prince's head; duck under the High Princess's slip. A second later she moaned and Harkness grinned.

Jones held her in place with his arms; rubbing two fingers through her folds, to slick them. She gasped when he pushed the digits into her arse; as his tongue played, in the wet heat of her pussy. He didn't even stop when Jack swallowed his dick. The younger Prince's pleasure, almost an afterthought.

Her moans were getting loud and frantic, he was feeling close as well.

 **IFsRIFsRIFsRIFsRIFsRIFsRIFsR**

Ianto woke with a gasp. Luckily he didn't cry out. Alone in the dark room; he sighed. Prince Jack… Not just, but the High Princess as well… All of them enjoying being together. He shook his head and trudged to the bathroom.

Jones almost couldn't help it; when he chose the tub. Taking himself in hand; he replayed the scene from the dream. It didn't take much to get him off and he got out before the water cooled. Deciding to read; to try and clear his head.

...

 **LUV YAH**


End file.
